De reyes y hombres
by Pandora Von Christ
Summary: Ned cree haber aprendiendo a jugar al Juego de Tronos. Sin embargo, su primera gran jugada, la coronación de Stannis como rey, trae decisiones que no esperaba y que tendrá que aceptar.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a George R. R. Martin. Yo solo los he tomado prestados por un rato, para disgusto de Martin y deleite mío, y no obtengo ninguna clase de beneficio al hacerlo.

 _"Esta historia participa en el quinto Amigo Invisible del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras_ ".

 **Escrito para** : Soly la Rusa. Soly, traté —¡y no sabes cuánto!— de escribir algo imaginándome Stannis como Inuyasha y a Davos como Aome, con frasecita incluída y todo —Stannis...¡Abajo!— pero me costó un infierno, así que decidí abortar e irme con tu primera solicitud y aquí está el resultado. Debo confesar que me costó lo suyo y que te darás cuenta de ello ya que algunos párrafos se sienten forzados e inconclusos, pero de verdad no pude hacer más. Siento además que se haya extendido tanto... ¡será un infierno de leer si le das la oportunidad! pero bueno, fue necesario para incluir lo que pedías y otras cositas que yo misma quería cambiar en la historia de Stannis que jamás terminaron de gustarme —la muerte de Cressen :'( o su cambio de blasón, por ejemplo—. En fin, nena, espero que te guste al menos un poquito y pues lo hice con cariño, aunque eso sí, este fic me dejó sin ganas de escribir sobre esos dos (Eddard y Stannis) por un buen rato.

Ahh y disculpa la tardanza... espero que el cachorrito se encuentre bien xD

Ahora si, el fic...

* * *

 **De reyes y hombres**

El llameante corazón del Señor de la Luz ondeaba en lo más alto de la Fortaleza Roja. Para Eddard Stark era extraño observar aquel blasón desconocido y relacionarlo con el verdadero heredero de Robert. El venado coronado de la casa Baratheon apenas lograba divisarse desde la lejanía, en medio de aquella marea de fuego que lo engullía, y mientras lo observaba atentamente, Ned no pudo evitar preguntarse si había tomado la decisión correcta.

Sacudió la cabeza tan pronto como la pregunta tomó forma en sus pensamientos y se reprochó aquella impertinencia. Stannis era el legítimo rey, y aunque el emblema de su casa había cambiado trascendentalmente, estaba convencido de que Stannis reinaría con justicia y traería nuevamente la paz que tanto necesitaba el reino.

Lograrlo no sería fácil, desde luego. Cersei Lannister no estaba dispuesta a abandonar sus pretenciones de poder. Eddard todavía no podía entender cómo la Lannister continuaba demandando derechos que sus hijos no _poseían_ y más aún, cómo su padre parecía apoyarla en dicho absurdo. Por suerte, muchos de sus antiguos aliados habían optado ignorar sus reclamos y estaban considerando cada vez más jurar lealtad a Stannis; lealtad que el nuevo rey, por supuesto, sabía bien tendría un precio.

Un precio que, sin saberlo, el mismo Ned tendría que pagar.

Con aquellos pensamientos revoloteando cuan cuervos negros en su cabeza, Eddard Stark se dirigió hacia el salón en donde tendría lugar el Consejo Privado. En donde se decidiría su futuro, el futuro de los suyos y el futuro del reino.

* * *

El salón en donde se reunía el Consejo Privado del nuevo rey era uno bastante sobrio. Había sido desprovisto de todos los antiguos lujos de los que Robert se había regodeado. Solo una mesa adusta de roble adornaba el salón, rodeada de taburetes altos que parecían no ofrecer confort alguno.

El asiento principal lo ocupaba un hombre vestido con chaleco de cuero y calzones de lana marrón. _Su rey_.

Algunos de sus consejeros ya ocupaban sus lugares. Renly se encontraba al lado izquierdo de su hermano, discutiendo algún asunto que, por la forma como Stannis apretaba los dientes, debía ser poco grato para el nuevo monarca. Ser Davos, su fiel caballero, estaba a su derecha, escuchando atentamente, presto para cualquier orden mientras apretaba con la mano izquierda la bolsita colgando de su cuello donde guardaba los huesos de sus dedos. El maestre Pycelle había sido uno de los primeros elementos de los cuales el nuevo rey había _prescindido_ ; en su lugar, para su sorpresa, se encontraba el joven maestre Pylos, a quien Eddard apenas distinguía. No pudo evitar preguntarse nuevamente qué había sido del viejo Cressen a quien Robert siempre había recordado con cariño y gratitud. Cerrando el grupo se encontraba Lady Melisandre, aquella mujer extraña de cabellos rojos y ojos de fuego que hacía que a Ned, cada vez que la observaba, se le erizara la piel.

Levantando una mano para cortar la perorata de Renly, Stannis finalmente reconoció su presencia. Aquellos ojos oscuros como pozos se posaron sobre el taburete vacío a través de la mesa, frente a él; un gesto que Eddard entendió abiertamente.

—Lord Stark, me complace que haya aceptado mi invitación —dijo Stannis en un tono neutro cuando el norteño se hubo acomodado en su asiento, con todos aquellos ojos siguiendo sus movimientos.

Para Ned fue un tanto curioso escuchar aquellas palabras de parte del Baratheon, ya que el rostro de Stannis denotaba cualquier cosa menos complacencia.

—Es mi deber, Alteza —replicó Eddard—. Aunque debo reconocer que me sorprendió un poco vuestra invitación.

Su respuesta cortés no pareció satisfacer a Stannis. Todo lo contrario, pudo advertir como su mandíbula se apretaba ligeramente, sus dientes chirriaban y sus ojos azules se tornaban como hielo. Era como si el simple hecho de dirigirle la palabra le costara un gran esfuerzo, cosa que a Ned no le sorprendía. Aunque su relación con Stannis jamás había sido cercana, siempre le había tenido en un buen concepto: le respetaba. El Baratheon, por otro lado, aunque también guardaba cierta deferencia hacia Eddard, no parecía estimarle demasiado.

Y Ned conocía bastante bien los motivos.

El aprecio que Robert siempre le había profesado, los reconocimientos que le había manifestado y que Stannis sentía era él quien merecía, se habían constituido para el heredero al trono como una afrenta muy personal que le era bastante difícil de olvidar.

—No soy bueno para las divagaciones, Lord Stark, así que voy a ir directamente al asunto que nos concierne —sentenció Stannis con un tono de voz carente de emociones. Su mirada se posó en la Eddard, clavándolo en su lugar como si fuera una mortífera lanza de acero—. _He decidido nombrarle como mi Mano_.

La revelación tomó a Ned por sorpresa. No se lo esperaba. Y con toda razón; la antipatía que Stannis reflejaba hacia él era ampliamente conocida y por tanto se constituía como un fuerte aliciente para no considerarlo como su Mano. No podía entender cómo Stannis había llegado a semejante conclusión. Al enviar la carta en la que le proclamaba como nuevo monarca, solicitándole con urgencia que arribara a la Capital, siempre había tenido muy claro el lugar que ocuparía en la corte del futuro rey: lejos, en sus tierras, como Guardián del Norte. No como parte de su Consejo y mucho menos como su Mano. Además, tras tantos meses en la Capital lo único que deseaba era alejarse de aquel _hedor_ que le rodeaba y al que jamás había terminado de adaptarse, respirar aire fresco. También estaba harto de la corte: de los cuchicheos de pasillo, las hipocresías y las conspiraciones, las mentiras y las traiciones. No sabía si las cosas con Stannis serían igual —esperaba que fueran muy diferentes—; sin embargo, cada vez que observaba a la mujer roja no podía evitar temer cosas _mucho_ peores.

—Alteza, me honráis con vuestro nombramiento, no obstante temo que… —comenzó a explicar Eddard, pero un nuevo rechine de aquellos dientes, la forma como en cuestión de un parpadeo el rostro de Stannis se desfiguró y sus ojos se entornaron, hicieron que Ned se atragantara con las palabras.

—Dejaos de cortesías, Lord Stark. Considerando la situación en la que se encuentra el reino, estoy seguro de que este nombramiento no os supone ningún honor. Además, creo que no habéis entendido. No estoy pidiendo vuestra opinión al respecto, _es una decisión que ya he tomado_ —sus duras palabras hendieron el aire. Nuevamente las dudas de Eddard regresaron. Esa sola sentencia le hizo conocer cuán implacable podía ser Stannis como gobernante. La animosidad que con sus palabras podía llegar a despertar.

—¡Vamos, hermano, esa no es forma de tratar a vuestro fiel súbdito! —exclamó Renly con horror, interrumpiendo el silencioso intercambio de miradas que para entonces se estaban dedicando los dos hombres. Llevando sus manos hasta su jubón extrajo de él algo redondo—. Lord Stark, os suplico que perdonéis a mi hermano, está claro que nunca aprendió a suavizar sus palabras. Quiero pediros además que aceptéis su ofrecimiento. Corren tiempos aciagos. Vos sabéis que lo peor está por venir y en este momento lo que más necesita el reino, lo que más necesita Stannis, es el consejo y los servicios de hombres como vos —expresó, llevando después hasta su boca el objeto y dándole un suculento mordisco. _Era un melocotón_. El dulce néctar se derramó por su barbilla, a lo que el menor de los Baratheon se dispuso a limpiarlo con un blanco pañuelo.

Entre tanto, la gélida mirada de Stannis se clavó en su hermano con una intensidad tan escalofriante que hizo que a Ned se le crispara la piel. Renly, sin embargo, ignoró completamente su mortal contemplación.

—Me halagan vuestras palabras, mi señor; pero debéis entender que he estado mucho tiempo lejos de mis tierras, de mi hogar. _El invierno se acerca_ y mi familia me necesita.

— _El invierno ya está aquí_ , Lord Stark —se apresuró a contestar Stannis, impidiendo que Renly, con la boca aún llena de la suculenta fruta, volviera a tomar la palabra—. El caos se ha desatado. Tywin Lannister y su hija singuen conspirando para hacerse con el poder del reino, tratando de usurpar el trono con una de esas abominaciones que pretenden hacer pasar por hijos de mi hermano. —Su rostro se deformó en una mueca de desprecio—. Sus mercenarios continúan quemando mis tierras y desangrando a mi pueblo. La muerte y la hambruna se extienden por doquier, como fuego valyrio, y todo esto, debéis reconocer, es gracias a _vos_ —pronunció de manera tajante aquellas palabras que eran afiladas como cuchillos y Ned pudo sentir cómo el aire de la sala se tornaba pesado, difícil de respirar. Cómo las miradas de los presentes descendían incómodas al reconocer la embarazosa verdad —verdad que nadie se atrevía a expresar abiertamente— en las acusadoras palabras de Stannis.

Y tenía razón.

Si hubiera procedido de otra forma, si hubiera tomado como prisioneros a Cersei y a sus hijos, todo este desastre se habría evitado. Pero en ese momento solo había pensado en la furia de Robert: en lo herido que se habría sentido, en lo enloquecido que se habría tornado al descubrir la traición de los gemelos Lannister y la tragedia que se habría desatado. Porque él más que nadie sabía de lo que Robert era capaz. La imagen de los cuerpos de los chicos de Rhaegar aún atormentaba sus sueños y no quería que aquello se repitiera.

Aquella verdad, sin embargo, jamás alcanzó los oídos de Robert. Su muerte fue un acontecimiento que le había tomado por sorpresa, por la que aún en silencio lloraba. Pero ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para despedir adecuadamente a quien fuera más que su hermano, ya que mientras su cuerpo desgarrado y sin vida yacía aún tibio en su lecho, nuevas conspiraciones empezaron a tejerse.

Esto le había enfurecido como nunca antes.

Todavía le asombraba la frialdad y efectividad con la que había manejado todo el asunto. Cómo él mismo, con ayuda de Renly, se había hecho con el control de la guardia de la ciudad. Cómo después, sin que le temblara la mano, había ordenado detener a Lord Baelish al descubrirle conspirando con la reina —gracias claro a la ayuda de la Araña y sus Pajaritos—.

Aunque la suerte de Cersei ya no estaba a merced de la furia de Robert, ella y sus hijos continuaban en peligro. Había cometido una grave traición y Ned estaba seguro de que Stannis, con su inalterable sentido de justicia, exigiría un castigo por la afrenta cometida contra su difunto hermano. Nuevamente ofreció a la Lannister la oportunidad de escapar y ella, al verse acorralada, indefensa y sin aliados, había corrido hacía el único lugar que le brindaría refugio, dinero y poder: Roca Casterly.

Ahora, gracias a ese acto de piedad, a ese momento de _estupidez_ , una nueva guerra empezaba a urdirse. El reino volvía a sangrar, los campos ardían y el _Juego de Tronos_ iniciaba una vez más.

Sofocado por el mutismo que había enmudecido el salón, por el peso de las miradas que le atravesaban y le condenaban, Eddard aceptó esta suerte de destino como una especie de castigo por su imprudencia.

—Comprendo —dijo finalmente, expeliendo, sin poder evitarlo, un pesado suspiro—. Aceptaré ser vuestra Mano, Majestad, pero solo mientras zanjamos toda la situación que se ha desatado debido a, _como habéis expresado_ , mi proceder. —Hizo una pausa para tratar de advertir algún cambio en la fisionomía de Stannis, pero su rostro seguía estoico, impasible—. Sin embargo, en cuanto termine todo este asunto, con todo el respeto que os merecéis, os suplico que permitáis que regrese a mi hogar para reunir a mis hijas con su madre, ver crecer a mis hijos y ocuparme de mis súbditos.

Era un trato justo y al parecer la gran mayoría estuvo de acuerdo con ello, ya que las facciones de sus rostros se suavizaron y la tensión que inundaba sus cuerpos fue evaporándose. Todos, _menos_ Stannis. La rigidez de su mandíbula y la dureza en sus ojos continuó presente. Era como si en lugar de aceptar su ofrecimiento, Ned hubiera rechazado aquella oferta de la manera más desatenta.

Atrayendo sobre sí todas las miradas, apartándolas de la dura expresión de su hermano, juntando las manos de manera exuberante, Renly volvió a ser el centro de atención.

—Me parece justo —dijo—. Ahora que ya hemos sorteado el asunto de vuestra Mano, querido hermano, continuemos con el siguiente tema que nos ocupa.

Stannis se limitó a guardar silencio, pero su intensa mirada no abandonó el lugar que había adoptado como centro de atención. Eddard, por supuesto, trató de sostener con gran esfuerzo la dureza que reflejaban aquellos orbes que lo auscultaban y lo penetraban, pero le fue imposible. Era una batalla para la que de ninguna manera estaba preparado —una que rápidamente perdió—. En más de una ocasión se encontró observando incómodo el sobrio semblante de Ser Davos, la sonrisa cálida de Renly, el rostro sereno del joven Maestre Pylos y hasta los ojos centellantes de la sacerdotisa roja.

Renly prosiguió:

—Nos llegan noticias desde El Dominio. Tywin Lannister ha ofrecido una alianza a Mance Tyrell a través de un matrimonio concertado. ¡Entre nadie más y nadie menos que Lady Margaery y Joffrey! Alianza a la que el señor de Alto Jardín se ha negado rotundamente, ya que como sabéis, el origen de mi _«querido sobrino»_ se encuentra bastante comprometido por estos días. Por supuesto, Tywin ha insistido en que todo es una sucia mentira y ha repetido hasta el cansancio que todo se debe a vuestras pretensiones de poder, Lord Stark. En conclusión: ¡que únicamente queréis apoderaos del reino con la ayuda de Stannis y yo, quienes somos vuestras marionetas!

Al escuchar las palabras de Renly, la mandíbula de Stannis volvió a tensarse. Su incomodidad era tan manifiesta que casi podía palparse.

»—No obstante, parece que conforme corre el tiempo esta disparatada versión pierde más adeptos, ya que como debéis saber vuestro honor es ampliamente conocido por los Siete Reinos, Lord Stark —hizo una pausa para adquirir una nueva postura, una más sobria, una en donde toda su atención, en cuestión de un parpadeo, se centró en la nueva Mano del Rey—. Tywin, sin embargo, tenía muy claras las cosas. Nosotros también necesitamos a los Tyrell. Son un poderoso aliado y no podemos permitir que terminen liándose con alguien que no apoye el derecho al Trono de Stannis. Y como ya debéis saber, Lord Stark, la manera más rápida de lograrlo es a través de un matrimonio concertado, justo como Tywin planeaba hacerlo —expuso, dejando que Ned asimilara toda la información que acababa de transmitirle.

Eddard escuchó con atención cada una de las palabras que Renly acababa de comunicarle. El nombre de la joven Tyrell no le era desconocido. Ya había escuchado hablar de ella al menor de los Baratheon en un par de ocasiones, incluso le había enseñado un hermoso retrato en miniatura de la joven mientras comentaba el parecido que guardaba con su fallecida hermana —parecido que Ned no pudo apreciar por parte alguna en aquel rostro—. Por el retrato, pudo concluir que Margaery parecía una chica hermosa y grácil. Un buen partido. No tardó en estar de acuerdo con la lógica en las palabras de Renly, pero falló al comprender qué parte de este asunto le concernía.

 _«A lo mejor desean mi opinión_ —se dijo, por lo que su mente rápidamente se puso a ello—. _Si se requiere de una unión para sellar esta alianza, Renly es el candidato más adecuado. Es un joven inteligente, afable y carismático; además es el hermano del rey. Estoy seguro de que Lord Tyrell estará más que complacido con dicha propuesta_ — pensó».

Al advertir como Eddard trataba de unir todas las piezas, y llegando a la presurosa conclusión de que fallaría inevitablemente, Stannis volvió a tomar la vocería.

—Debéis estaros preguntando qué tiene que ver todo esto con vos o si queremos vuestra opinión al respecto, ya que habéis sido nombrado mi Mano, ¿no es cierto, Lord Stark? —preguntó, pero no esperó por respuesta—. De una vez os digo que no es lo segundo. Ya tenemos un candidato —hizo una pausa, situando ambas manos sobre la pulida superficie de la mesa—. Hemos llegado a la conclusión de que vuestro primogénito es el pretendiente más adecuado. El Norte es un reino extenso y próspero. _Robb... —_ hizo una pausa _,_ tragándose cada una de las silabas del nombre de su primogénito —a quien había nombrado en honor a su hermano— como si fueran veneno amargo _—,_ es vuestro heredero y por consiguiente, en un futuro, será señor de Invernalia y Guardián del Norte. Títulos nada despreciables por donde se le mire.

La contundencia de aquellas palabras nuevamente dejó a Eddard perplejo. Pero esta vez encontró difícil moderarse. No se trataba de él. Se trataba de su hijo. Aunque él mismo había pasado por una situación similar al contraer nupcias con quien se suponía sería la esposa de su hermano y había encontrado algo muy parecido a la felicidad en sus brazos, ambos se habían prometido que no someterían a sus hijos a ese mismo destino.

—No entiendo, Alteza… Si permite mi consejo, Renly, como vuestro hermano y señor de Bastión de Tormentas, es a todas luces un pretendiente más apropiado. Robb además es solo un chico a diferencia de Renly que ya es todo un hombre y a quien de seguro la joven Tyrell encontrara más interesante. —Decidió omitir la parte más importante: quería que su hijo decidiera a quien desposar, _a quien amar_.

Renly se removió incómodo en su asiento. _Algo extraño_. Aunque más extraño fue que dicha reacción se extendiera hacia los demás asistentes, como si estuvieran unidos por hilos invisibles por los que se explayaba su incomodidad.

Visiblemente irritado, con el ceño fruncido y chirriando los dientes — _otra vez_ —, Stannis volvió a hablar.

—Me sorprende que todavía no sea de vuestro conocimiento el secreto peor guardado de la corte —dijo, haciendo una mueca que el Baratheon posiblemente creyera fuera una sonrisa, lo cual era absurdo. Aquello finos labios nunca habían aprendido a sonreír—. Mi hermano Renly encuentra más interesante a Ser Loras, el hermano de Lady Margaery. Mance Tyrell, desde luego, conoce dicho interés y lo acepta con agrado. Así que entenderá que Renly queda fuera de discusión.

Renly simplemente se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a dedicarle una corta sonrisa, aunque en ningún momento pareció avergonzarse o resentirse porque su hermano hubiera expuesto sus preferencias sexuales de manera tan directa.

Esta clase de preferencias no era algo nuevo para Ned, por su puesto. Él mismo, durante sus gratos años de juventud en el Valle, había aprendido a descubrirse de otras formas junto a Robert, formas que no siempre eran _inocentes_.

La sexualidad de Renly daba un nuevo cariz a este asunto. Complicaba todo para él. Así las cosas, al hacer un breve repaso de los vasallos que para entonces habían jurado su lealtad al Rey, era de esperarse que Robb hubiese sido la opción más propicia. Aun así, tomar esta decisión era algo que no le correspondía.

—De verdad agradezco que hayáis considerado a mi hijo para tan importante propósito, Alteza. Soy consciente de que estáis esperando una respuesta de mi parte, una positiva; pero debo confesaros que no puedo daros alguna. No es a mí a quien corresponde tomar esta decisión sino a mi hijo Robb. Si a su Alteza le parece bien, enviaré un cuervo cuanto antes a Invernalia y le comunicaré vuestra propuesta.

Su respuesta desde luego no complació a Stannis. Su semblante así lo reflejó. Eddard para entonces encontraba más y más difícil mirar aquel rostro, aquellas facciones que sin poder comprender cómo parecían afilarse y deformarse hasta un punto casi imposible con cada réplica que él le entregaba.

 _Era exasperante_.

—Si su Alteza me permite —intervino Ser Davos, la mirada de Stannis rápidamente se posó sobre el caballero, pero la dureza en ella pareció aplacarse al observarlo. Algo que Ned no se esperaba. Con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, Stannis le concedió la palabra al caballero—. Estoy de acuerdo con Lord Stark. No es algo que solo a usted le corresponde decidir puesto que se trata de la felicidad de su hijo. Sin embargo, hay muchas cosas en juego. Es una decisión trascendental para el destino del reino, no es algo que se debe decidir a la ligera, mucho menos teniendo presente únicamente intereses personales. Estoy seguro de que si usa las palabras correctas, si le habla a su hijo de lo maravillosa que es Lady Margaery, de lo que conseguirá y lo que ayudará a construir con ello, él la aceptará encantado —concluyó el caballero modestamente, sin despegar ni un momento su mano de la pequeña bolsita que llevaba alrededor del cuello.

Ned reconoció que tenía algo de razón, pero seguía teniendo sus objeciones.

—Además —se apresuró a añadir Renly—, esta no sería la primera vez que un Stark se comprometa con una joven sureña. Tal vez Margaery y Robb sean también el uno para el otro y lleguen a ser tan felices como lo son vos y vuestra adorable esposa, Lord Stark. No tiene que pensar en esto como un simple acuerdo, aceptadlo como una manera de ayudarles a conocerse, el amor ya vendrá después.

Stannis lo observaba irritado, los demás le miraban expectantes. Eddard rápidamente comprendió que en este asunto — _con Stannis—_ , justo como su nombramiento como Mano, las objeciones y negativas estaban fuera de lugar. No le quedó más opción que aceptar. Lo único que podía esperar era que todo lo que Renly y Ser Davos habían proferido se hiciera realidad: que Robb corriera con suerte y con los años amara a la joven Margaery, que ella correspondiera sus sentimientos de la misma forma que, con el tiempo, él había llegado a aceptar los de Cat.

—Bien. En cuanto finalice esta reunión me dispondré a enviar un cuervo para comunicar la noticia a mi señora esposa —dijo Ned con un tono resignado.

Nuevamente su respuesta no fue la correcta. Aunque las facciones de su rostro se habían suavizado y su mirada no era tan implacable, el mayor de los Baratheon con un movimiento de cabeza desaprobó su plan.

—No podemos arriesgarnos a enviar un cuervo comunicando dichos planes. Enviará un cuervo, sí, pero solicitando la presencia de vuestro primogénito en la corte. Aquí se le comunicará la noticia y procederemos con el compromiso.

—¡Eso es absurdo, Cat es su madre y también tiene derecho saberlo! —exclamó Ned sin poder evitar alzar la voz, a punto de perder la paciencia. Le irritaba la forma fría y calculadora con la que Stannis comunicaba sus planes, incluso aunque esos planes fueran sobre el futuro de su hijo.

—Lady Catelyn puede viajar con él, si así lo desea, y podría quedarse en la Capital por un par de días. Sería la ocasión perfecta para que se reúna con vos y vuestras hijas, ¿no os parece, Lord Stark? —opinó Renly tratando de zanjar el asunto. Por la forma en que lo expresaba parecía que no solo se lo propusiera a Ned sino también a su hermano. Aunque ni un atisbo de sonrisa asomó en los finos labios del rey, por primera vez en lo que llevaban reunidos, Stannis dejó de apretar los dientes.

Todos, a excepción del propio Ned, estuvieron satisfechos con la forma en que se hubo resuelto el asunto.

—Ahora podemos pasar al siguiente punto —dijo esta vez Stannis, esperando a que uno de sus consejeros tomara la palabra.

—Antes de continuar, si me permite, su Alteza, debo comunicarle que un cuervo ha arribado poco antes de que me dirigiera hasta estos aposentos —anunció el Maestre Pylos, con una voz firme y docta—. Es de Rocadragón, lo envía el maestre Cressen.

A Ned le agradó escuchar el nombre del viejo maestre, confirmar que aún continuaba con vida. Tal vez Stannis había decidido dejar al anciano atrás debido a su avanzada edad, preocupándose por su bienestar. Y no era para menos. Durante las diferentes ocasiones en que el maestre había sido tema de conversación entre él y Robert, su amigo siempre había resaltado lo unido que era Stannis con el anciano. Cómo el mismo Cressen, a pesar de que Renly era el menor de los tres, había dedicado mayor tiempo al cuidado de su huraño hermano, hasta el punto de tomarlo como su favorito. Algo por lo que Robert siempre le estuvo agradecido de corazón. Este descubrimiento hizo un poco más humano a Stannis ante sus ojos.

—Qué noticias trae el cuervo —preguntó el rey. Incluso el simple hecho de recibir noticias del anciano relajaba visiblemente su aspecto.

—Sí... Dice que la princesa Shireen se encuentra bien, al igual que su señora reina. Que la joven princesa pregunta por usted y que desea pronto poder verle —hizo una pausa para observar a su rey quien únicamente continuaba observándolo, imperturbable. Prosiguió—. También quiere hacerle saber que su salud ha mejorado sustancialmente y le agradece nuevamente por el joven sirviente que dejó a su cuidado —dijo Pylos, sonriendo, pues la buena noticia era cercana a su corazón. Stannis por su parte escuchaba con atención, sereno al descubrir que no se trataba de palabras negras como las que aquellos animales solían entregar en muchas ocasiones—. Bueno esto si es algo que debéis considerar, Majestad. Por último, el maestre Cressen quiere hacerle saber que Ser Axell Florent desea embarcarse hacia la Capital. Insiste en que su lugar es a vuestro lado; que vos, Alteza, le necesitáis.

El rostro de Stannis se alteró visiblemente; sus ojos se estrecharon y su boca se apretujó. Una mueca de disgusto. Esa no era una buena noticia.

—Quiero que envíe un cuervo cuanto antes, maestre Pylos. Que entreguen la misiva directamente a Ser Axell. Comuníquele que su lugar es en Rocadragón, como castellano. Y que ahí es donde le necesito, _no aquí_ —ordenó sin siquiera considerarlo dos veces.

Para Ned era un poco extraño que el rey decidiera no rodearse de los familiares de su reina en estos momentos, pero al observar cómo Ser Davos —quien de todos los hombres de Stannis siempre le había parecido un hombre de confianza y razonable— tomaba con agrado dicha decisión, decidió que tal vez era lo mejor.

—Así será, Alteza —respondió Pylos, haciendo una ligera reverencia.

—Bien, ya para terminar —expresó Renly, tomando nuevamente la palabra—, necesito que me digáis que pasará con los regios huéspedes que en estos momentos ocupan las celdas negras.

Stannis apretó los dientes, Eddard se removió incómodo en su asiento. Ser Varys era uno de los «regios» huéspedes que se encontraban presos en las entrañas más oscuras de la Fortaleza Roja. Se sentía con el deber de interceder por el eunuco, después de todo, gracias a él y a sus pajaritos, había podido descubrir a tiempo el complot que Lord Baelish y la reina planeaban en su contra.

—Todos son criminales —intervino con prisa la mujer roja antes de que Stannis tuviera tiempo de responder—. Deben ser juzgados ante el _Señor de la Luz_ , _purgar_ sus culpas. —El rubí rojo que adornaba su blanco cuello brilló sinuoso. Sus ojos rojos centellaron excitados.

Stannis la observó por un breve momento, semblante austero, ojos fríos. Había algo extraño en la forma como la miraba. No era temor, era algo parecido al hastío.

—Tiene razón. Son traidores, _criminales_ y merecen un castigo —expresó su rey con un bufido—. Sin embargo, serán juzgados por los hombres o en caso de solicitarlo, por sus dioses. Tu dios no tiene lugar en este asunto, mujer.

Renly y Ser Davos parecieron complacidos con su respuesta. Eddard, por su parte, vio la posibilidad de un juicio como una oportunidad para interceder por Lord Varys. Además estaba seguro de que los dioses sureños serían más misericordiosos con los acusados, en caso de ser condenados, que el extraño dios de la sacerdotisa roja.

—Sus dioses son dioses profanos —contestó Melisandre con aquella voz grave, exótica y con absoluto fervor—. Esas figuras de barro deben ser las primeras en _arder_. Debemos deshacernos de esos dioses falsos. Deje que me encargue de ellos, mi rey. Permítame hacer con ellos una gran pira, déjeme mostrarle a los habitantes de Desembarco del Rey la verdadera luz, al dios verdadero. ¡Deje que la luz del Señor de la Luz ilumine sus corazones, así como ha iluminado al vuestro! Como vuestro hermano ha dicho, corren tiempos aciagos. Las batallas que vosotros libráis, las que os preocupan, no se comparan con la batalla que pronto habrá de librarse. _Recordad que la noche es oscura y alberga cosas aterradoras_.

Las palabras de la sacerdotisa roja exudaban fanatismo, pero no por ello dejaban de ser perturbadoras, cargadas de malos presagios. Stannis la observó con atención, con los ojos entornados, en silencio; ni un solo rechín salió de aquella boca enjuta. Los demás parecían aterrados. Y no era para menos, la mujer hablaba de piras y sacrificios como si estuviera hablando de vestidos o encajes. Eddard, por su parte, únicamente deseaba que Stannis ignorara todas sus palabras, que su influencia no fuera demasiado fuerte sobre el nuevo rey. Pero entonces el estandarte ondeando en lo más alto de la fortaleza volvió a su mente, aquel corazón flameante que lo adornaba. No pudo evitar estremecerse.

Ser Davos entre tanto la observaba con manifiesta animosidad. Ceño arrugado, labios apretados. Su rostro claramente reflejaba cuán difícil encontraba permanecer en silencio. Esta vez no solicitó el permiso de su rey para hablar.

—Lo que propone es una locura. Su fanatismo definitivamente le impide ver bien las cosas, Lady Melisandre —dijo, su tono era fuerte y decidido—. Quemar sus dioses sería una terrible ofensa. Algo que el pueblo jamás olvidará o perdonará.

La sacerdotisa apretó los labios. Sus ojos centellaron pero no perdió la compostura.

—Ser Davos tiene razón, Lady Melisandre —intervino Pylos, siempre conciliador—. No creo que sea el momento.

Ned escuchaba atentamente cada palabra que intercambiaban. Era poco lo que conocía de Lady Melisandre. Tras su arribo a Desembarco del Rey con las huestes de Stannis, la había visto en un par de ocasiones deambular por los pasillos de la Fortaleza Roja como un mar de sedas rojas siguiendo los pasos de su rey. En el poco tiempo que la mujer llevaba instalada en la fortaleza jamás había intercambiado palabra con ella, pero las paredes de este recinto siempre habían sido demasiado delgadas. Había escuchado muchas cosas, cosas demasiado terribles para ser ciertas. Sin embargo entendía que algo de verdad debían de esconder aquellos susurros, ya que el miedo que se reflejaba en los rostros de los hombres del rey al encontrarse con los ojos de fuego de aquella mujer no podía ser infundado.

—Suficiente —ordenó Stannis con brusquedad. Por la mueca en su rostro era claro que toda esta situación le disgustaba completamente—. Se acabaron las ofrendas y los sacrificios. Lady Melisandre, ya no la necesito más. Es momento de que empaque sus cosas y ofrezca su consejo a alguien que esté más presto a escucharlo —sentenció Stannis sin un ápice de moderación en sus palabras.

La sacerdotisa roja lo miró de hito en hito, labios apretados, ojos incrédulos, rostro completamente desencajado. No podía dar crédito a lo que le había sido ordenado. No obstante se recuperó con rapidez. Su semblante recobró aquella sombría compostura que siempre reflejaba.

Con un movimiento grácil se levantó de su lugar. El rubí en su cuello brillaba imposiblemente; su cabello bruñido bailó en el aire; sus blancos pies se arrastraron ligeros, como sombras, sin emitir sonido alguno por el piso de mármol en dirección a la puerta. Abandonó la estancia en un torbellino de sedas rojas sin pronunciar una sola palabra más.

Eddard suspiró de alivio cuando vio desaparecer aquella figura roja por el umbral de la puerta. El maestre Pylos lucía incómodo. El rostro de Davos, por el contrario, dejaba ver ampliamente cuánto le satisfacía la decisión que su rey acababa de tomar.

—Fuisteis demasiado duro con ella, Stannis —indicó Renly pensativo—. Sin embargo, he de reconocer que esta ha sido una de las mejores decisiones que has tomado. Esa mujer, al igual que su dios, no me inspiraba confianza. En este momento lo que menos necesitamos es un fanático religioso.

Stannis no respondió a su observación. Simplemente se levantó de su lugar y se excusó, abandonando la habitación. Ser Davos y el maestre Pylos imitaron su proceder un momento después, dejando a Renly y a Eddard solos en la estancia.

Tras intercambiar unas cuantas palabras más sobre el futuro del reino y el reinado de Stannis, Renly de igual forma abandonó la sala, aduciendo que tenía asuntos por atender con sus «futuros aliados». Eddard se quedó un rato más en el salón pensando en las decisiones que se habían tomado, los cambios que traerían y las consecuencias que se desatarían. Después emprendió la marcha, dirigiéndose hacia los que seguirían siendo sus aposentos.

Mientras cruzaba el patio principal levantó la vista para observar nuevamente el blasón rojo flameando en el aire. Para su sorpresa, el brillante corazón del Señor de la Luz no podía verse por parte alguna. En su lugar ondeaba el venado coronado de sable sobre campo de oro, imponente y majestuoso como siempre le había parecido.

El primer gran cambio en el reinado de Stannis. Un cambio que definitivamente sería bienvenido para todos.

Apresuró el paso.

Al arribar al Torreón de la Mano, Jory Cassel aguardaba por su llegada. Saludó al caballero y dio órdenes expresas para no ser molestado por el resto de la tarde. Había mucho por asimilar, demasiadas cosas por pensar; pero sobre todo, tenía un cuervo que enviar.

FIN.


End file.
